Through the Cat's Eyes
by alexandira
Summary: The Harry Potter books through McGonagall's eyes


Through the Cat's Eyes

Ch. 1 Every Silver Lining has it's cloud

Peeking through the curtains, the rising sun began to seep into the small room. The room's only inhabitant was sleeping, quite deeply as a matter of fact, all things considered. When suddenly, what sound sledgehammer, smashed against her door.

"Minerva! Minerva! Wake up, drat you!"

In an instant, Minerva's eyes were open, pulling her wand from underneath her pillow, one could never be far from their wand in these dark times, she leapt from her bed and hurried to the door, wand at the ready.

"Pomona! What in blazes has happened!" She exclaimed, looking down out her diminitive friend. Pomona was breathing heavily, as though run a marathon, and her hair, while never tamed, looked even more wild giving her the look of mad woman. Pomona didn't seem to care, for she looked up at Minerva, with a look that she had not seen on Pomona's face for some time.

"He's gone!"

"What? Whose gone?" Minerva was completly baffled by her friend's demeanor "Dumbledore?"

No, my dear friend You-Know-Who!" Happiness was shining through Pomona's sweaty face. "We are finally rid of him!" Minerva couldn't believe her ears, He is gone!

"Wh-How?

"Oh my dear friend, does it really matter?" At this point, Pomona had taken Minerva arms and began to dance a little jig with her. "He is gone! It's time to celebrate, let's go wake Filius!"

Minerva just shook her head at friend, sighing in annoyance. Wrenching her hands free she left her doorway and began the march to the Headmaster's office, he would be able to figure this out. "The first person, I am going to see is Albus, him I will be able to get an answer out. Is he in his office?"

Shaking her head at Minerva, "No, I believe he said he was heading down to Hagrid's. Though don't see why you would want to see Albus, when you could be enjoying the festivities that are surely happening. Oh right gotta go get Filius!

Minerva watched her retreating back, before she herself head down to the Entrance Hall out the great doors, lost in thought. _How could he be gone, it must be some kind of dream. I mean, even Albus said he would be hard pressed to defeat him. _This line of though followed her all the way to Hagrids. Arriving at the front door, she knocked, and was immediatly answered by the bark of the god forsaken mongrol that Hagrid just picked up, Fang was his name she thought. No one answered, she knocked louder, Fang, just barked louder. Throwing her arms down, she huffed in disgust and turned back to the castle to see if Dumbledore was in his office. As she approached the Entrance Hall, she caught Hagrid coming from the Forbidden Forest pulling a couple Threstal. She turned and headed towards him

"There yeh go, come on now"

"Hagrid, where is Dumbledore?" she demanded. He turned around and looked at her in surprised.

"Oh g'mornin Professor Mcgonagall, Professer Dumbledore? Dunno, he just came to my hut an 'our 'go and told me to go to Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow?" she repeated slowly, a feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach. James and Lily lived there. "Did he say why, and what of James and Lily, are they okay.

"Err, sorry Professor, dunno what's really going on," he pats Minerva on the back in what he must have thought was a consoling way, Minevera personally thought he was trying to break her back. "I'm certain they're ok, Dumbledore just told me to pick somethin up for 'im and meet him at Privet Drive in Little Whinging at midnight."

"Little Whinging?" Minerva said more to herself, _what in the world is in Privet Drive and what would Dumbledore want picked up? "_What does Dumbledore want you to pick up?"

Hagrid just shrugged his massive shoulders. "Dunno, just said Moody will give it to me. Sorry Professor but I really gotta go. If don't go now I'll be late.

"Oh all right, be careful," she huffed. He just nodded and attached a carriage to the threstral , grabbing the reins she watched them pick him up and head towards the sunrise. She watched him til he disappeared completly into the sun obscured him.

"What do I do now? No Dumbledore, and maybe no He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. I need Dumbledore now!" she said aloud in annoyance. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Well, if He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is gone, Dumbledore will be busy all day, so won't be at Hogwarts. But, I do know he will be in Surrey at midnight, I can meet him there and get to the bottom of this. But what about the school?"

As if answer to her question out came Pomona, with Filius in tow looking quite disheveled in his fairy pajamas. "Oh, Minerva! What joyous tides did Dumbledore tell you! Did he tell you what brought about the end of You-Know-Who?"

Pomona face was alive with excitement, Filius on the other hand looked as though he was still asleep. He never was a morning person. "No, unfortunately our Headmaster decided to leave without informing anyone of us his whereabouts. I am to meet him out Surrey at midnight, I am leaving now to see if I can perhaps find out what is exactly going on. You two on are in charge til I get back" Pomona's face shone even brighter. "No feasts, you may cancel classes, but until we find out for certain that You-Know-Who is gone I would rather not overwork the House-Elfs for no reason"

Even the lack of feast could not deter Pomona she smiled brightly nodding her head, Filius, well Filius nodded his head, but Minerva was certain that was just in sleep. "Will do Minerva, don't worry Filius and I will make sure everything goes smoothly. You have nothing to worry about!

Minerva looked at the two of them uneasily, not sure if between Pomona exuberance and Filius lack of awareness if the school would stand for the next few hours. Reckoning she had no real choice, she had to find out what is going on, plus once Filius wakes up he will make sure Pomona doesn't do to much damage. She nodded her head before heading down to Hogsmeade, once she reached the gates she turned on her heels and disapparted.

Appearing in Diagon Alley, she was surprised by all the people the people there. Since this terrible war had started, the streets were bare and desolate. But now they were brimming with people, who all had the same expression of euphoria. As soon she appeared, Florean Fortescue came running up to her.

"Professor McGonagall! Can you believe it, we're finally free! Free, I tell you! I never thought I would see the day! Florean wiped his eyes on his apron, Minerva just rolled her, Florean was always the overly emotional sort. "And can you believe what they're saying finally defeated Him, I mean when I heard I almost laughed."

Minerva's ears picked up at this, it wasn't a great clash between to unbelievable wizards, but something that was comical? "What, pray tell, are they saying finally ended His reign?" Florean looked shocked that you didn't know, then said in whisper

"You mean you don't know?" Minerva shook her head. Florean just burst out laughing before grabbing her by the arm and dragging Minerva over to his ice cream parlour. "Oh, wait til you hear this?"

Minerva didn't appreciate being pulled along and tried many times to break his grip, but Florean was stronger than he locked. Finally, they arrived at a empty table Minerva sat, Florean, on the hand, went to his shop for quick bit and came back with bananas splits.

"Here, you go Professor, free ice cream for all customer's on a day like this!

Minerva just looked down at the bowl of ice cream and pushed it the side, sweets were more of an Albus thing. "No thank you, Florean, I am actually rather pressed for time. Could you please tell me what exactly everyone is saying happened?"

Certainly, Professor I'll tell you real quick! But, its real surprising you don't know, i mean with everyo-" Florean stopped in mid sentence as Minerva gave him the glare she always did in class when he wouldn't shut up. "Err, yes well you see Professor, last night You-Know-Who went to Godric's Hollow. He was looking for the Potters, for some reason, probably trying to get them to join him. Well, I guess, it didn't go so well for Him, the Potter boy beat Him."

Florean, just leaned back into his chair, arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. Minerva, on the hand was just shell shocked. She knew James was a great wizard, one of the best of his age in fact, but there was no way he could have beaten Him. "James, how did James do it? And what of Lily is she alright? and their boy, Harry is he okay?"

Florean face fell at her words, and Minerva's heart was gripped with fear, Lily, beautiful Lily gone! "Err, I-I am not sure how to say this but James and Lily are gone." Minerva felt her whole world freeze, James and Lily, two of the best people you will ever meet, Gone! For what, some silly war that never should have happened. But wait, Florean, said the Potter boy beat Him. Then how'd James die? Before she could voice these thoughts Florean continued. "No one really knows how but after he killed James and Lily, he tried to kill their son, and he couldn't. Err know one really knows why, but he just couldn't. Then, what's really strange, when he couldn't kill this baby boy his power broke. And now, he's gone just like that.

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief, any one who believes a baby could defeat the worse dark wizard was an imbeccile. Minerva stood up abrubtly, still that didn't answer her question of what happened. She needs Dumbledore. Florean looked up surprised.

"Are you alright Professor?" Minerva just looked down at him, wondering how he could have gotten so many NEWTS if he was this gullible. She said in a clipped voice

"Yes, Florean I am quite alright, thank you for the information. But I have a prior engagement that I don't want to be late for. " With that she turned on her heel and head for the Leaky Cauldron. She was going to need a map of Little Wringing if she was to find Privet Drive and Tom always kept maps of England for tourist. As she walked back to the entrance, she kept overhearing snippets of conversation and all of them seem to be talking about the Potters. This made her feel uneasy, in every rumor there is a nugget of truth, and this nugget does seem to be the Potters. Reaching the Leaky Cauldron, she was amazed at the amount of drinking that was going on, it wasn't even 6 in the morning yet. Tom, the bar keep, looked like he could barely keep up but when he saw Minerva he waved her on over.

"Professor! what a pleasure to see you hear! Surprised I must admit figured Hogwarts would be roaring with feasts right now. So, can I get you? Half off on all drinks on this day."

Minerva just looked around, eye twitching at the all the loud drunks, never one to stand drunken yahoos who couldn't keep their mouth shut. She just said "No thank you Tom, I have business I must attend to on this day. Do you by chance have a map of Surrey, or more specifically Little Wringing?"

O'course I do Professor" With a wave of his wand, a map came soaring through the air. "Here yeh go Professor, sure yeh don't wanna stay for drink?"

Minerva shook her head before setting the map on the ground, waving her wand over it. Once she was satisfied she cast the spell right, she morphed into her cat for. Standing atop of the of it, she meowed and suddenly the map disappeared, ready to be summoned with a simple meow. Tom just stood looking at the cat, confouded as the cat zig zagged her way through the throngs of drunks before heading outside.

Breathing in the fresh air, she set a relatively fast pace on way south to Surrey. As she was moving she was amazed at all the wizards out in the open in the muggle world, she could tell they were wizards for they were decked out a colourful assortment of cloaks. It was a little disconcerting for Minerva if she was being honest with herself, normally wizard and witches don't travel out in the open like this, but now they don't seem to care a lick for the Statue of Secrecy. _Fools,_ she thought_,_ _we finally rid ourselves of Him, and in the end we get found out by the muggles. _Shaking her head she couldn't help over her a piece of conversation from one of the groups of witches.

"Yes, I tell you Janice, swear to Merlin. It was that Potter boy."

Smiling, well as much as a cat could smile, Minerva continued her way, wondering how being can be so easily fooled. Though if truth be told, she was having a little nagging in the back of her head that something was terribly wrong with the Potters. It took her nearly two hours to reach Little Wringing, by which point she had ran into hundreds of wizard and witches. All of spouting the same nonsense about the Potter's boy. Though they weren't as nearly bad as the owls, one of them nearly hit Minerva with their excrement. They were all over the place, people were definitly not caring for the Statue of Secrecy. Sneaking under a tree to hide from prying eyes, Minerva meowed. The map materialized in front of her, she looked quickly across, noting with some relief that Privet Drive was only a few blocks away, good thing to she was getting tired, she was not as young as she use to be.

Making her way across the neighborhood, noting with some satisfaction that even yapping mongrols shut up with a glare from her. After passing for a few blocks she pulled out her map again, studying she noticed that she should be infront on Privet Drive. Looking up, she read the street sign Privet Drive. _Finally! _she thought. She looked around as a car with fat man in a car passed her, noting that this had to be the most depressing neighborhood. Every house looks exactly the same, even their cars are the same for goodness sake! Making her way to a brick wall between number 2 and number 4, she jumped up and settled in for what was going to be a long day. _Might as well get some sleep _was her last thought as she closed her eyes.

Her nap didn't last as long as she liked as this horrid screaming break the silence of the street. Eyes popping open, they went immediatly to the source of the noise. A very large child and a strangely familiar looking woman, who must have been the child's mother were walking down the street. Or what should have been walking it was more the mother was dragging the child, as he kicked and hit her.

"I WANT CANDY NOW!"

"Not now diddikins" she said, wincing as well place kick hit her shins. "Mommy will get you candy later I promise"

"NO! NOW, I WANT CANDY NOW" Minerva was getting annoyed, she was never one for temper tantrums, plus she couldn't place where she has seen this woman before.

"Oh all right popkins, since you have been so good today I guess we can go get candy." the woman said, finally giving up. _Good?_ Minerva though incredulously. _He is a little brat, and drat who is this woman? _

Irritated that she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this woman, she just glared as the walked down the street. Shaking her head, she went back to sleep. This rest lasted quite a bit longer than the first as she was awoken until the slam of the door right next to where she was resting. Glaring at the offender, it was the fat man she saw leaving the neighborhood. He didn't seem please to see her either for as soon as he saw her he waved his fat sausage like fingers and said

"Shoo!" Minerva was not impressed and just deepened her state, which she noted with satisfaction that it unnerved him a great deal. He just gave her one more look before heading to his door, opening he proclaimed "Petunia, I'm home."

_Petunia! Thats where I regonize her from, she's Lily sister. Wow, she definitly does not have any of Lily's beauty. _she mused. before _Wait! why would Dumbledore want to come to where Lily's sister is staying unless Lily and James are dead and Harry did survive Him. But no...Dumbledore wouldn't leave the boy with these people, surely he has heard what Lily's sister called her and how she treated her! Harry live here, the very thought is revolting!_ Minerva took a deep breath._ Now Calm down Minerva, there is a perfect reasonable explanation why Dumbledore wants to meet Hagrid here, you just have to wait and find out. I am certain everything is alright just be patient._

Not completly sure that everthing is alright, she turned her attention to the family inside number 4. Petunia chatted happily away, while her obese husband poked at his food, deep in thought. After dinner Petunia picked up her son and carried him to his room, while the husband waddled into the living and sat on the sofa to catch the evening news. Minerva, herself, was deeply interested as well, wondering if even the muggles were affected by the downfall of Him, moreso than a few owls and weirdos dress in cloaks.

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

_Really now! _Minerva thought angrily. _They are not completly daft, they're bound to notice shooting stars,. That must have been Diggle, stupid boy!. _After the weatherman's report, Petunia's husband hurriedly turned of the television rushed upstairs. Minerva was slightly disturbed at her line of thought of why he was rushing upstairs to meet his wife. Shaking her head to get the thought out of her mind. She laid down to wait for Dumbledore, and hopefully the truth of the matter.

Minerva laid on the brick walls for hours, her back was getting horribly stiff before something finally happend. A tall man appeared out of nowhere, his great white beard shone in the street lamps, at least they did until he used the Put-Outer to cover the neighborhood in pitch black. The man who was very old, appeared next to the cat at sat down. Before he could even look at her, forget saying anything Minerva changed back to her human form.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore just smiled at her.

"How did you know it was me?" she wondered aloud, as it was very dark and Dumbledore's sight is not the greatest.

"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Minerva sniffed angrily _Oh yes, let us all go crazy and let the muggles no we exist. Yeah, let's turn this great day into the downfall of the magical community._ Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

Dumbledore didn't seem to understand the severity of what they are doing for he said "You can't blame them, We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

Minerva looked sharply at Dumbledore _Now I am going to get the down to what is going on. _"Fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

Minerva's heart filled with hope, hoping at least one of the rumours was true. Dumbledore, a moment later said "It certainly seems so. We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly. _this is not the time for lemon drops you infuriating old man. "_As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Minerva flinched. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall said exasperated, doesn't he realize how powerful he really is. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

_Of course he does! You are not a sociopath _"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Minerva glanced sideway at Dumbledore. _You really are one of a kind old man. No I have more pressing matters than Dumbledor_e _greatness._ "Owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

What everyone said was of little concern to Minerva, for the majority of people are babbling bunch of baboons. Dumbledore, on the other hand, would be able to give Minerva the information she craved. So, she gave him such glare, that any student caught in her sight would have spilled their guts in a moment. It didn't seem to affect Dumbledore in the slightest as he was popping in another Lemon drop. So she pressed on

"What they're saying is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall felt her heart drop. _Not Lily and James, they didn't deserve to die. _

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Minerva could barely carry on. Anyone who knew James and Lily, knew you could not find a better set of people. But she had to keep asking, she must know "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. She was flabbergasted, _how could a child, no a baby beat the most dangerous wizard. It just didn't make sense _"After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles _James and Lily don't worry I promise I'll watch over your boy. It's just not right, you should be here with us. _Dumbledore gave a great sniff, which surprised Minerva, Dumbledore while never cold was not one to show emotion. He must have really cared for Lily and James_. Though anyone who know them couldn't help but love them. _Dumbledore pulled a pocket watch out of his cloack pocket and stared at it for a second. "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

Minerva had a feeling this answer was coming but still was not ready for it. I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore, his mind already made up it seemd "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall incredulously sitting back down on the wall. _A letter, really. Oh Dear Lily's Sister you're sister was killed by the greatest dark wizard of the age, here's here nephew he somehow survived a curse that has killed hundreds. please take care of him thanks _"Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, with that stare that always seemed to pierce Minerva straight to the core. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to argue some more,_ Yes, but these people hate wizards, you know this, plus what about all the Death Eaters that are still out, the could easily kill this family. Have you really thought this thr-wait Dumbledore has never led us astray, I must trust him. _Minerva just swallowed then said , "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly _surely Dumbledore wouldn't keep the child his cloack, then again Dumbledore was always a little weird. _

"Hagrid's bringing him."

_Oh thats so much better _"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly "_Couldn't find a more loyal friend._ "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. _So was I, figured Hagrid would have dropped him when riding the Threstral. Wait where are the Threstrals._ Dumbledore seemed to be thinking along the same lines"At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

_No! Sirius. He must be dying with grief. At least he has Remus and Peter I must go see the boys tomorrow_"

Dumbledore didn't seem to concerned with Sirius for he said in somewhat of shrewdful voice. "No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Minerva bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. _And he is such a cute baby boy, hopefully Dumbledore can get rid of that hideous scar_

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. _How wrinkled are you if you have a enough skin to show the entire London Underground _Minerva thought ruefully. "Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall,_ though I know how you feel but we mustn't lose our head. _"you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad,but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm. Knowing that is much sadder than Hagrid could imagine. Minerva knows Harry is in for a rough 10 years, until he can come back to Hogwards. Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. Minerva just stared that tiny bundle wondering _There must be something else that can be done, its not fair losing his parents and now having to live with these kinds of Muggles. _All three of them stood there in silence for a full minute before Dumbledore broke the silence

"Well, that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. _Just not right, well I best go tell Pomona._

As soon as Dumbledore left, Minerva herself apparated infront of The Three Broomsticks, which by the sound of it people were still partying. As soon as she entered, everyone appeared to be holding their glasses up at once and saying "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived

_Boy who lived, catchy I suppose._

Well this is my first stor. I got the inspiration from RoseDragonWitch who has 3 POV stories for Sirius, Dumbledore and Ginny. I am hoping this is the begining of a set of seris of Through the (insert blank) Eye's So I am not sure how good this turned out. Some parts I enjoyed some parts I didn't. please review give me suggestions, tell me you loved, tell me you hated it and what I can do to make it better please. Also, any grammatical or spelling error please point out, and I will fix in a timely manner. Also, next chapter should I go straight to Hogwarts letters being sent out, or do some of the things that affect Minerva in the middle?


End file.
